Les glas des campanules
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: Épouvante, France x UK x USA, UA. C'est pas que des conneries, tout ça.


**Rating :** M — eheheh !

**Pairing :** Bah, c'est pas vraiment important dans l'histoire, mais j'aime mettre un élément plus humain dans le tas. France/England/America, neh xD

**Warning :** basé sur une creepypasta, donc, **horreur/épouvante**. Paraît que je décris bien les émotions, j'espère bien l' faire avec la peur. Donc, **angst** aussi. Avec un soupçon romantique au travers. AAAAH. USUK. JE REVIENS À MA PREMIÈRE HABITUDE. MAIS J'AIME LE FrUK BANDE DE, BANDE DE… gens. x)

**Disclaimer :** Quand j' me suis mise à genoux en chialant à mon père que je voulais Hetalia, il a appelé l'asile. Pas d' bol.

**Note :** Bien le bonjour… Je tiens à commencer comme ça : je n'ai JAMAIS très sérieusement tenté une fic d'horreur ou plus **angst **que ma bonne vieille _L'enfer déformé_… 'fin, y aura moins de romance que d'habitude, et plus de scène pour avancer l'histoire. J'essaie de faire une intrigue… au lieu de juste mettre des mots en place. D'ailleurs, pourquoi un tel titre ? Bah, si vous êtes moins cultivés que d'autre dans certains domaines, va falloir expliquer rapidement. Le campanule, petite clochette en latin, est la fleur préférée du Petit Peuple, qui regroupe en gros les fées, les lutins, les gnomes, les korrigans… Bref, la population de nains de la Grande-Bretagne. Mais sous cette apparence inoffensive, se cache des aspects moins favorables à cette plante. Oui, car les écossais ( Willy *-* ) lui donnent le nom de « Cloche de la Mort », car celui qui entendrait tinter les campanules entendrait le son de ses funérailles. Ensuite, un aspect que les amateurs d'elfes aimeront, une forêt semée de ces petites fleurs serait un lieu d'élection pour les Elfes… elle a donc de grands pouvoirs magiques. Bref x) Bonne et heureuse lecture en espérant vous ficher la frousse !

**Note 2 : **Pour les pas familiers, le truc de « relation spéciale » ( _Special Relationship_ ) entre England et America, c'est Churchill qui l'a dit un jour je sais pus quand. D'ailleurs, je prends mes infos de RobinRocks, une des meilleures auteures de USUK du fandom anglophone, qui est elle-même britannique si je ne m'abuse. Bah moi j' suis Canadienne, et si j'écrirais des trucs sur le Canada, ben j' vous époustoupafflerais !

**Note 3 : **C'est tout moi d'avoir moi-même la frousse de ce que j'écris… et ça fait même poa peur T_T Sérieusement, faites attention quand vous êtes imaginatifs… xD

« _Celui qui est égorgé par des brigands la nuit, au fond d'un bois, conserve, même jusqu'au dernier moment, l'espoir de s'en tirer. On cite des gens qui, ayant la gorge tranchée, espéraient quand même, couraient ou suppliaient. Tandis qu'en lui donnant la certitude de l'issue fatale, on enlève au supplicié cet espoir qui rend la mort dix fois Plus tolérable. Il y a une sentence, et le fait qu'on ne saurait y échapper constitue une telle torture qu'il n'en existe pas plus affreuse au monde_. »

— Fédor Dostoïevski, _L'Idiot_.

**Le glas des campanules**

**Premier chapitre : Rencontres arrangées.**

On ne choisit pas sa famille. C'était une phrase on ne peut plus vraie dans la vie d'Arthur Kirkland. Avant dernier-né de la famille Kirkland, il avait grandi avec trois frères et une sœur plus âgés qui n'avait pratiquement rien à faire de lui, et un petit frère qui était d'un bruyant à l'extrême de cette particularité. Entre le plus vieux, William qui se droguait, fumait et se bagarrait sans arrêt, obligeant ses parents à aller payer sa caution plus de fois que n'importe quel autre gamin qu'il avait ensuite connu, le second Gareth et sa jumelle Victoria, qui étaient tous les deux plongés dans ses études en physique ou des choses obscures pour un garçon de douze ans la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, les parents de la nichée Kirkland n'avait jamais eut le temps de s'occuper de lui, et aussi avec Peter qui était totalement hyperactif, mmh...

Et aussi, on ne peut plus vrai non plus, on ne peut pas empêcher un cœur d'aimer. Ça, il l'avait bien appris. Il n'avait absolument aucunes idées du pourquoi du comment du parce que quoi il était tombé amoureux de cet imbécile de français à deux balles — non, non, il n'avait jamais su être doux, gentil et romantique, c'était juste un gros pervers d'idiot de _FUCKIN FROG_ !

D'ailleurs, Francis avait aussi une drôle de famille — en tous cas, en la connaissant un peu, il ne se demandait même plus pourquoi il était comme ça. Premièrement, valait mieux raconter ça simplement sans les mots fleuris et sortis de romans d'amour à l'eau de rose bien baveux que l'autre écrivait sous le pseudonyme de Michel Brooks. Donc, la mère de Francis, Karine Viens, s'était mariée avec son père, George Bonnefoy. Pourtant, juste après cette union, elle était allée courir un homme du nom de Ducon — tout s'expliquait, ahah, non, c'était Dupont, bien sûr. De cette petite aventure était né Francis. Puis, à son tour, trois ou quatre ans plus tard, Monsieur Bonnefoy avait draguée une jeune Française qui s'en allait bientôt en Amérique du nom d'Amelia Adams. Le petit frère de son cher amant, Matthew, en était né. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu quelques années de procès pour que Bonnefoy obtienne la garde du gosse, jusque là ayant pour nom de famille Williams qu'ils n'avaient pas changé.

Enfin, ce n'était même pas terminé après cette grande cabriole de fou, car ils venaient d'apprendre que Matthew avait un jumeau. Un certain Alfred Frederic Jones — un nom bien générique pour un garçon qu'on disait bien flamboyant. Alors, Francis, par amour pour son petit frère, avait décidé de l'aider à le retrouver, les deux s'étant connus très jeunes, mais à quatre ans, la mère Williams avait décidé que Alfred lui en faisait trop à faire dans le cas de torcher ses bêtises, alors elle l'avait laissé en adoption. Déjà qu'Arthur ne la trouvait pas très bonne mère à claquer le gamin qui voulait un câlin quand elle l'avait laissé aux Bonnefoy, là, elle battait des records de bêtises. Au moins, Francis avait une famille aimante malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas très… pas très monogame.

Alors c'était pour ça que demain, ils allaient embarquer dans un avion à l'aéroport de Paris pour aller voir ce fameux Alfred. _Facebook_ étant une petite merveille, Francis et Matthew avait réussi à le rejoindre et à avoir des photos. En effet, on pouvait presque le prendre pour Matthew si on ne faisait pas attention. Mais si Matt avait une expression calme, douce et posée, ce jeune homme était sans doute bien plus énervé, et sûrement très franc — peut-être même trop, ça se voyait dans son regard. Et il ne devait avoir que très peu de gêne. Sur une douzaine de photos, il était en train de faire la fête et boire ou encore bouffer avec un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, mais dans une manière totalement platonique. Sûrement des grands potes.

D'ailleurs, en étant sur son ordi portable, il remarqua une alerte MSN lui disant qu'il avait un message d'un vieil ami du collège. Ah, pourquoi ne pas aller voir ? Cliquant dessus, Chrome ouvrit un autre onglet, chargeant rapidement ledit message, qui contenait un fichier-joint nommé « » et un message se voulant vraisemblablement effrayant, mais pour un cynique comme Arthur, c'était seulement ringard et complètement stupide. Apparemment, le chien sur la photo était un Hellhound, un genre de chien de l'Enfer qui viendrait le chercher dans quelques jours dépendamment de combien de personne à qui il allait envoyer le mail — encore pire que la société du revenu, en gros. _Une chaîne porte-malheur, hein… ? _se moqua-t-il en souriant avec arrogance.

Bah, y avait qu'à regarder. En jetant un regard à Francis qui ronflait derrière lui dans le lit, le dos tourné vers lui, le front pressé dans une pose disgracieuse de par la manière dont il se reflétait dans la fenêtre, contre la tête du lit. Arthur ignorait s'il était confortable, mais une chose était sûre, il devait dormir vraiment très profondément. Se moquant une dernière fois de son amoureux, il se retourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur portable, il regarda la barre charger l'image pour… rien. Une simple image noire. Arthur manqua d'éclater de rire, mais se contint à un « pffft » plutôt fort, et il se retourna aussitôt pour voir si l'autre l'avait entendu, pour sursauter en entendant un chien aboyer dans le voisinage, puis entendre Matthew dire des gros mots en allant vers sa chambre, son équipe préférée de hockey ayant vraisemblablement perdu, encore une fois.

Il se trouva aussitôt complètement stupide d'avoir eut peur du chien des Laplante. Ce chien mongol était toujours entrain de se faire entendre, de toute façon. Il n'y avait absolument rien à avoir peur. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'était pas une lopette. Bien sûr que non, il s'était battu comme son frère William dans les rues de Londres et de Liverpool, en tant que fier punk anglais ! Sérieusement, y avais que lui d'assez cinglé pour aller éclater devant eux la vitre de la voiture de patrouille des flics, hein.

Silencieusement, il se glissa dans les draps à côté de son tendre ami, cherchant l'heure des yeux, voyant le cadran lumineux indiquer minuit moins quart. Un peu de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui non plus. Il entendit éternuer Matthew dans la chambre d'à côté, et Francis lâcha un son semblable à un cheval avant de se retourner pour passer un bras sur lui, marmonner un truc incompréhensible, puis tout fut silencieux lorsqu'Arthur sombra dans le sommeil.

Ne fut-ce que d'un chien qui aboya d'un gros jappement, et le chien des voisins glapissant et grattant à porte en quémandant d'entrer, réveillant à peine ses maîtres, qui le laissèrent pourrir dehors, l'homme lui gueulant seulement de la fermer. Puis un long silence qui dura jusqu'au matin, hormis le cri d'horreur à six heures du matin de monsieur Laplante, qui allait trouver son chien, visiblement mort de peur sur son perron.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Maintenant, je me rappelle pourquoi j'ai toujours détesté les avions… _grogna Arthur en se terrant un peu plus contre l'épaule de Francis qui lui frotta le dos en lui murmurant des choses qui, incroyablement, n'avaient rien d'obscène. Comme quoi, parfois, Frank pouvait être très gentil et calmant. D'ailleurs que Matthew lui dormait dessus tandis que lui, il essayant de se retenir de vomir sur les pantalons chers de son amoureux.

C'était calme. L'avion ne craquait même pas. Arthur aurait facilement pu s'endormir si ce n'était de son mal des airs… Ouvrant un œil pour voir alentour, la main de Francis un peu par-dessus ses yeux pour lui enlever l'éclairage laiteux de directement dans la rétine, mais même comme ça, il était légèrement aveuglé. Une vieille femme qui les regardait d'un œil mauvais. De sa position plus que confortable, Arthur lui envoya le regard le plus noir possible.

La femme ne le vit même pas, replaçant une de ses longues mèches rêches derrière son oreille, regardant Francis fixement en fronçant les sourcils, Arthur intensifiant son regard meurtrier jusqu'à ce le Français se tourne vers la femme et demande d'une voix égale et douce, comme à son habitude, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Arthur, « Bonjour, chère dame ! Vous avez l'air de sentir une mauvaise odeur… Est-ce ma Cologne qui vous importune ? » _Oh, cette voix mielleuse… T'as de la chance que je comprenne rien au Français, je te ferais manger ton boxeur si jamais tu lui disais des mots doux…_

La femme ne manqua pas de reculer un peu dans son siège, son expression dégoûtée s'aggravant dans une question de quelques secondes. Son nez de plissa, et ses sourcils se frôlèrent, et même là, Francis ne sembla même pas tendu. Franchement, il y aurait un jour qu'il se ferait taper, cet idiot. La vieille se contenta de soupirer d'un air supérieur avant d'ajouter, « Vous devriez avoir honte, vous savez ? Dieu vous punira, vous et cet homme, vous ne savez pas ? Vous péché. » Elle porta une main à son cou, où Arthur présumait qu'elle devait cacher quelque chose, une croix si elle leur servait les mêmes idioties que tous les autres…

Francis se contenta de sourire doucement, « Madame, votre avis nous importe très peu, et croyez-moi, celui de Dieu encore moins. Et puis qui êtes-vous pour dénigrer les enseignements d'amour de Jésus ? » L'air de la femme devint sombre et sortit son petit crucifix de sa chemise bien boutonnée jusqu'en haut.

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec hargne. « Même les enseignements pur de notre Seigneur à votre… votre… » Elle regarda avec des yeux enflammés Arthur qui se relevait en lui lançant un regard noir spécialité Anglais, espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était particulièrement bruyante. Mais elle continua, « Vous mêlez Dieu à votre abomination ! Il n'y a pas plus horrible ! »

Francis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il l'entendit continuer, et Arthur sut qu'elle disait des choses bien plus horribles qu'il n'y paraissait, « Vous et votre ami pécheur, vous irez en Enfer ! Vous brûlerez éternellement, et les succubes vous mangeront pour vos péchés ! Vous êtes des monstres, des abominations ! Et pour avoir mêlé notre Dieu miséricordieux à tout cela, j'espère que vous mourrez ! Vous êtes des monstres ! »

Le Français se contenta de la regarder avec un grand calme, « Excusez-moi, mais je crois que c'était beaucoup d'adjectifs négatifs pour une si courte phrase religieuse ! Vous devriez faire de litanies, vous seriez très talentueuses là-dedans ! » Francis eut un sourire plus méchant qu'on lui voyait rarement, si ce n'était jamais, alors qu'il ajoutait, « Ah, et être chiante, aussi, mais là, votre carrière a déjà commencé depuis longtemps, non ? »

**.oO0Oo.**

New York. La ville qui ne dort jamais. Le vol en avion lui tapait tellement dessus qu'il s'endormait un peu partout. Matthew trouvait ça énervant, tandis que Francis trouvait ça mignon, et disait souvent bien haut qu'à voir une aussi belle créature être aussi faiblarde dans cet endroit, il se le serait bien violé dans les toilettes. Ah, et Arthur ne savait même pas ce que Francis faisait avec Matthew dans les toilettes, le laissant presque endormi sur un banc.

Ses paupières remontaient, puis retombaient. Il n'allait vraiment pas tarder à s'endormir profondément. Francis allait sûrement lui tripoter les miches pour le réveiller, ou encore mettre sa main dans ses sous-vêtements… Pfft, il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'en foutait totalement. Si Francis voulait quoique ce soit _demain_, il allait devoir le porter jusqu'à chez Alfred ! Aah, si ses plans d'homme crevé étaient nuls, il ne savait plus du tout ce qui était bien !

« Hey, monsieur, ça va ? » Arthur cligna une ou deux fois des yeux, pour voir premièrement le ciel de jour. _Quoi… ? C'est la nuit, non ?_ Il cligna à nouveau quelques fois, pour se rendre compte que ce « ciel » était les yeux d'un jeune homme de bonne carrure, avec un jeune visage, et il ne lui donnait pas plus de dix-sept ans, sûrement à cause de ces grands yeux bleu pastel — _baby-blue _—, qui se penchait pour le regarder avec curiosité.

« Mmh… m'ouais, 'a va, 'a va… » grogna-t-il en croisant les bras et les jambes, se retournant légèrement sur son siège, histoire de faire comprendre au gamin qu'il voulait rien savoir de lui et de ses binocles poussiéreuses. Juste dormir, ouais, en attendant que Frank sorte des chiottes… Mh, il avait hâte de tomber dans le lit, grogner à cet idiot de Frenchie de le lâcher, qu'il aurait toutes les vingt-quatre heures de demain pour le tripoter — comme s'il ne l'avait pas assez fait dans toutes une vie, cet idiot…

« T'es sûr ? Parce que moi on m'a dit de chercher quelqu'un de plus petit que moi avec les sourcils les plus gros possible. » Arthur tiqua en cherchant un truc à étrangler non loin de lui. Pourquoi devait-on toujours lui rappeler qu'il avait des sourcils épais, hein ? « Ah, et aussi un beau petit cul baisable, mais de comment t'es avachi, j' peux pas trop dire… »

Et c'était trop. En se levant d'un coup, comme une balle de fusil, il se dirigea vers les toilettes en hurlant, « _FRANCIS ! __GET YOUR FUCKIN ASS HERE RIGHT FUCKIN NOW, YOU FUCKIN FROG !_ »

**.oO0Oo.**

Bon. Il s'avérait que ce gamin — pas si gamin, tout de même, dans moins d'un an il pourrait boire légalement dans les bars de son pays — était Alfred, le petit frère de Matthew, dans la grande mesure que petit était un euphémisme, le jeune homme les dépassant lui et Francis de quelques centimètres. Il ressemblait vraiment à Matthew, hormis, sans vouloir être vexant, en moins fade. Ses couleurs étaient rutilantes, tapageuses et frappantes. Il parlait, sans captiver, mais en attirant certes l'attention avec ses grands mouvements.

Francis boudait sa claque en conduisant la voiture de location, et Arthur parlait avec Alfred, ignorait chaque tentatives de son conjoint de lui parler un peu, toujours vexé qu'il ait dit au frère de Matthew de chercher ses sourcils. Non, ils n'étaient pas gros, il les épilait, même ! Au moins, lui, il n'était pas poilu et piquant de partout, même des bras… Berk.

Matthew regardait son fameux frère parler et monopoliser les conversations, Arthur répliquant tranquillement entre deux phrases, fixant parfois sans savoir pourquoi les yeux si bleus du garçon. Ils avaient quelque chose de spécial, considérant que ceux de Matthew étaient tellement plus foncés, ceux d'Alfred était frappant et tapaient rapidement l'œil. Arthur avait vu bien des yeux dans sa vie, mais même ceux déjà très bleus de Francis n'étaient pas aussi impressionnants que ceux du gamin. Déjà qu'on lui disait que ses propres yeux étaient pas mal — _poisonous green_ — disait certains. Pas très flatteur, mais rare, toute de même.

« Alors, tu étudie en quoi ? » demanda Matthew, espérant ne pas être ignoré et avoir parlé assez fort pour attirer l'attention d'Alfred qui faisait de mouvements assez grands des bras pour déconcentrer Francis qui conduisait assis au siège devant lui. Arthur se contenta de sourire en se disant qu'il allait arrêter de lui tripoter les genoux comme ça pour au moins un moment.

« Bah… là j'étudie pas. »

« Ah bon, tu fais quoi ? » demanda Arthur, subitement préoccupé par l'avenir financier du jeune homme pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« Ben, j' travaille au Mc Do. »

**.oO0Oo.**


End file.
